


Mimûn

by shoujo_goddess



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe- Gender Changes, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Female Ori, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujo_goddess/pseuds/shoujo_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori left the Lonely Mountain before the Dwarves had even truly begun reconstuction. She left with a child growing in her womb. A child that would be the last Heir of Durin. Whose father was a Golden Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimûn

Ori found out after the Battle of Five Armies, after she lost the person dearest to her heart. It was after Dain’s coronation that the sickness hit her. At first they were worried she was seriously ill, until Oin was able to see her.

The news had settled in her ears as a dead weight. It just couldn’t be. The most unlikely thing to occur had happened, and he was no longer there to witness it.

The old healer calmly and quietly asked who the father was; so she told him. Fear seized her then. She didn’t know what to do. Who could she tell? What would their fate be if everyone knew?

She swore Oin to secrecy upon his honor. He made the vow with a sad gleam in his eye. Grief was still too fresh for them all at that time.

Before her stomach began to grow, before anyone but the four of them could learn about the child in her womb; she and Nori left the mountain. Dori gave her a tearful goodbye, somehow knowing she didn’t intend to return anytime soon. He would’ve followed her she knew. Both her brothers would’ve given up the treasure and gone with her. She couldn’t allow it though.

Her stomach grew as they made the journey to the Blue Mountains. It only continued to grow once they’d settled in Ered Luin; with enough money to let them live comfortably for the time being.

Nori was there for every step of the pregnancy, and she cried whenever she thought of how it should be another Dwarf massaging her swollen ankles every night. Dori sent letters nearly daily that spoke of how much he missed her, and they carried little tips from Oin on how to make the sickness more bearable.

As she sat at the fireplace in their new apartment she thought on the child’s father, Fili.

Her Golden Prince she had called him, and he would call her his Diamond. He was kind and noble beyond her. He was loyal to her and his family as only he could be. Before the quest he had devised a plan to convince her brothers to allow him to court her with the intent of marriage. He would prove himself honorable during the Quest, and after they reclaimed Erebor he would ask them.

They had made love before the Quest, and a few times during it. Once in Rivendell they had tumbled into a bed, and held each other as the near brush with death was still fresh in their hearts. Then again by the river they had bathed in with the Carrocks shadow looming in the moonlight. He had unraveled inside her there on the riverbank thrice. At Beorn’s they had shared a heated kiss underneath a tree just out of sight. In Laketown they had fallen into a bed and lay contented together while the Mountain loomed ominously in the distance. The last they held each other was after Bilbo’s act of bravery, inside the treasury tucked away hidden from the others. His diamond blue grey eyes had looked at her with love, but there was a dark shadow of possessiveness in his gaze and it had made her blood curdle.

He had always held her after they had both finished. Yet as they drew closer to the mountain and the title of Crown Prince Under the Mountain began to take meaning he clung to her; as if she could anchor him against the storm of responsibility that was being suddenly thrown at him. Before going out into the battlefield to face the consequences of their actions he pulled her to him in front of her brothers and kissed her soundly.

She went into labor one night in the early autumn. She clung to her brother’s hand as she wished desperately for the one person to be there who could never be by her side ever again in this life.

The birth lasted until the morning of the next day. When it was finally over she heard the wails of a child, and soon a tiny Dwarfling was put in her arms.

It was then that she decided. As the last true Heir of Durin had his first meal from her breast, she would shed no more tears for what might have been. For in her arms was the only boy who mattered in her life. So Ori smiled down at the blue grey eyes of her son, she pet his cleaned lightly colored tufts of hair. She knew that with age Fili would become more evident in their child beyond his eye coloring.

Ori would not forget her grief, for it in was in her grief that the memory of Fili lived on. She would not let it rule her however.

 “We have to keep him safe Nori.” She had whispered later when the midwives had left.

As the child slept in the crib his Uncle Nori had made for him. She didn’t know what to do, it was all so terrifying. She wanted to cry at having to face this uncertainty without the one Dwarf who should be with their son.

Yet as her brother nodded his head in assent she fell asleep, and dreamed that her Golden Prince was holding his child and kissing her with the near reverence he had kissed her with in life.

**+  *  +  *  +  *  +  *  +  *  +**

She named her son Nili. His full name she told no one: Nili son of Fili son of Dis. His eyes were still as bright as his fathers, his hair had taken on her sandy coloring but the soft texture of it belonged to the Prince. Nili’s jaw spoke volumes of his father, but his nose was from her.

As the years passed his father had become more and more evident in even the smallest action her son did. From how he tried to lift one of Nori’s knives once, to the way he’d sign in Iglishmek*.

Eight years passed and she raised her son nearly on her own. Nori would appear from time to time. Bringing with him news of their brother, and a little more of her share of the treasure so they could continue to live in Ered Luin. He could never stay for long however, being the Spymaster of Erebor was a demanding job. Ori also managed to reconcile her grief for her son’s father.

When a raven arrived from Erebor one day in late summer while Nori was visiting she didn’t know what to think. The message the raven carried was of Oin’s passing.

She sat that night with her brother while Nili slept in his room. They both looked at the message from Gloin as if reading it a million times could change the words.

“We have to go to Erebor.” She was the first speak. Nori ran a hand through his hair.

“It would be the right thing to do, but what about Nili?” He asked her. She took a moment to think but the answer had been clear to both the moment she’d spoken.

“He’ll come with us.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“I will not leave him here alone in the custody of a friend.” When she looked at Nori she hoped her face told him there was no persuading her.

“What if they find out?” the question was one she mulled over every day, and she still did not know the answer.

**+  *  +  *  +  *  +  *  +  *  +**

As they set out Nili was more than excited. He had never been farther then the Shire the few times they went to visit Bilbo.

It was there they headed now. As they walked up Bagshot Row she remembered the day they’d stopped in Bag End so she could rest. Her stomach was too large for secrecy and so she had Nori tell Bilbo. The Hobbit had been understanding and had sent her baby’s clothes during her pregnancy.

Now the green door was in sight, and the rune was still carved into its surface. When they knocked on the door Bilbo answered like he always did; except something was different this time. His eyes had dark shadows beneath them. Instantly she knew he would not return to with them for Oin’s funeral.

As they sat for tea Nili pestered his Uncle Bilbo for sweets. The Hobbit smiled at the boy and indulged his request. As the Dwarfling munched on the cookie he’d been given Ori decided to finally ask.

“You won’t be coming with us will you?” Bilbo shook his head sadly before replying.

“I planned to the day that I received the raven, but then this morning I got word that my cousin and his wife drowned.” Nori and Ori let their eyes fall as a sign of condolences whilst Bilbo continued talking. “They leave behind a son, and in their will they left custody of him to me. So, no, I wish I could come. I truly wish I could see everyone and say goodbye to Oin.” Bilbo let a sad sigh escape his lips.

They finished their tea in silence, and just before they left Bag End he told them to wait a moment. The Hobbit disappeared into a back room. Nili rested on her hip and bounced impatiently. He was eager to see what was beyond the Shire she could tell.

When Bilbo returned he carried a locket. He gave it to Nori and explained what was inside.

“Since I cannot be there I’m sending a bit of myself with you. Please lay it with Oin or even give it to Gloin. Inside is a lock of my hair. It means next to nothing here in the Shire, but I know what it means to you Dwarves. Explain it’s my way of apologizing for not being there, and showing I’m still with the Company.” Nori nodded with tears in his eyes.

They continued on their way, and reached Rivendell in a fortnight. In Rivendell Lord Elrond welcomed them warmly. She knew that he took one look at Nili and knew instantly who his father had been. Elves were strange in that way.

Later after they’d all supped and she’d put Nili to bed Lord Elrond asked to walk with her. She nodded and they walked through the garden that was outside their room. For a time neither spoke and when Lord Elrond broke the silence she found she didn’t really mind.

“I am glad to see that the Line of Durin lives on.” Ori gulped and nodded. Neither spoke after that and she returned to their room. Before she shut the door the Elf Lord spoke once more.

“Let it be known he will never have to fear our person. His fate is in your hands, and I am not his father. I will tell no one of what I have learned.”

Ori looked up at the Elf and bit back a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Lord Elrond.” She then shut the door and went to bed next to her son.

That night she dreamed Fili lay on the other side of Nili. That his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, and that they both sheltered their son. He watched her as she slept; this she knew with the awareness one has in a dream. Then he kissed Nili on the head and kissed her lips. When she jolted awake the words he’d whispered in her dream were fresh in her mind as if he had truly said them.

‘ _I love you, and will protect you both forever.’_

**+  *  +  *  +  *  +  *  +  *  +**

They left Rivendell within two days. The rest of the journey to Erebor was easy, well as easy as it could be. They had no run-ins with Goblins Stone Giants or Orcs, which Ori thanked Mahal for.

Nili became bored easily as the days passed and he would always ask his Uncle Nori if they were at the Lonely Mountain yet. It wore both their patience.

When they reached Dale they decided to stop for the night. Especially since her son was practically falling asleep on their pony. She smiled at his sleepy face, and merely tutted when he assured them he really wasn’t tired. Stopping in Dale gave them the added advantage of sending word to Dori through one of Nori’s acquaintances that they were near.

The Inn they stayed in was cheerful and had as many Dwarrow customers as those of Man. A few of the Dwarves looked with interest at her, but immediately looked away when they saw Nili on her hip.

Probably thinking she was a dam long wed.

That night as the last true Prince of Erebor slept in their room above them Ori sat with her brother in the Inns pub and thought. She thought on how to introduce him to Dori and how to introduce him to the Company. Then her thoughts turned to how the list of people who knew who Nili’s father was kept growing. Ori found herself hoping, futilely, that the list could stop at Lord Elrond.

The next day they set out again for Erebor. Nili was bouncing in his seat and chatting excitedly to the Dwarves in the caravan they had ended up journeying with from Dale. All the Dwarves found him adorable, and she had to scold him more than once for trying to get them to give him sweets. When they reached the gates the sun was setting.

She marveled for only a moment at the change that Erebor had undergone in only eight years. A sigh escaped her lips as she dismounted and Nori quickly went and sold their ponies. They had arrived in the Lonely Mountain in time for Oin’s funeral and wake. She knew already by the changing leaves in Dale that they would have to stay the winter in the Mountain.

She was already so tired.

A Dwarf approached them with a ledger. He wore red robes, and had a greying beard. He smiled kindly at Nili before speaking.

“Names?”

“Ori daughter of Ri, and this is my son Nili.” The record keeper nodded thoughtfully before the name seemed to register. Then he was bowing deeply to them both.

“Welcome back to Erebor, Lady Ori daughter of Ri and Hero of the Lonely Mountain.”

“Thank you.” Her voice caught in her throat at the use of such titles. She was no Hero of Erebor, Bilbo had been the real hero.

“May I ask after the child’s father?”

“No you may not.” It was her right as Nili’s mother to not tell who his sire is to a complete stranger, so she knew the Dwarf took no offense. Yet, she knew the swirl of gossip behind his eyes.

The Dwarf bowed once more before scurrying away.

When Nori returned he nodded at her request for him to carry Nili for a time. The Dwarfling was looking around excitedly and blabbering on to them both.

As they walked through the Mountain a few Dwarves smiled at the energetic toddler, and gave her sympathetic smiles. Ori knew already she wouldn’t be able to get him to bed until much later then he needed.

They reached Dori’s house without incident. It was large, and full of furniture that showed his new status as a Lord and Hero of Erebor. When their elder brother opened his door the first thing he did was drag Ori into a crushing embrace. When he pulled back tears were running down his face into his smile.

She couldn’t help but laugh from relief at seeing her eldest brother again.

After taking a moment to rest their foreheads against each other Dori broke away. He then turned to Nori and the little Dwarfling in his arms. Nili was acting shy, but he continuously peaked out at Dori from where he hid his face in Nori’s beard.

“Now who could this handsome young Dwarf be?”

“Why I’m flattered! But you’d think you’d recognize your little brother!” Nori gave a mock cry of outrage while Dori just rolled his eyes. Her smile was hurting her face, but she had no plans to stop it anytime soon. Then Nori spoke quietly to Nili. “Undoyith*, there’s no need to be afraid. I know Dori is atrocious to look at, but he’s really not that bad.”

Her brother wisely passed his nephew off to her before ducking Dori’s punch. She was laughing loudly as her brother huffed and ushered them all inside.

As soon as she set her son down he went shooting straight to Dori. Apparently he’d forgotten all his shyness back in the hallway. He pulled expectantly at his robes and bounced up and down. It was a surer sign then any that he wanted to be picked up.

“What is it mimûn*?” The mithril haired Dwarrow asked.

“Indad*! Indad! Up! Up!” She smiled at the sight of her brother chuckling as he bent down and picked up his nephew.

**+  *  +  *  +  *  +  *  +  *  +**

Ori had been right in thinking it would be a long time before they could get Nili to bed. After he’d had a bath and changed into his sleep clothes he had shot right off to avoid bedtime. The three of them had chased him all over Dori’s home trying to get him to bed. Finally she’d been the one to catch him, and carry him to bed. Now as she tucked him into the bed that Dori had made up for him he was yawning like a kitten.

“Amad*, please sing to me. I’m not,” he was interrupted by a yawn that split his face. “tired yet.”

Ori chuckled before humming. She picked a song that Dori had sung her on multiple occasions and was his favorite. It never failed to put him to sleep either

_In a mountain far away,_

_A mother holds her child near,_

_And sings them a pretty tune:_

_Under Baby’s cradle in the night,_

_Stands a goat so soft and snowy white._

_The goat will go to the market,_

_To bring you wonderful treats,_

_He’ll bring you raisins and almonds,_

_Sleep, my little one, sleep._

Nili drifted off almost as soon as the song had begun. She kissed his forehead and whispered, “Sleep now, kidhuzul khuzdîthuh*”

Standing in the doorway to his nephew’s room is Dori when she turned around. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. They walk together down to the small kitchen where Nori sits fooling around with one of his throwing knives.

“Sit down Namadith*. I’ll make some tea.” He immediately begins puttering about the room. The familiarity of it brings a soft smile to her face. Ori sits at the small square table in in the kitchen. It feels as if it’s almost immediate when Dori slides a mug of warm tea in front of her and Nori. Her heart warmed when she noticed that he still prepared her tea the same way.

The Spymaster groaned before he spoke, “I’ve already told you that your leaf juice is a vile thing Dori.”

It earned him a smack in the back of the head for his cheek, but she had laughed anyway which had earned her a sharp look. The two younger siblings giggled into their mugs as their eldest brother sat down. Being with them both again made her feel young once again, it was as if she was seventy-seven again.

“So,” Dori began and they both went quiet. “Oin’s funeral is only four days away. I’ll bet neither you nor Nili have brought proper clothes for the funeral.”

“That’s where you’re wrong brother.” Nori interjected. “Our little pebble here was very careful in making sure they both had what they’d need.”

Dori raised his silver eyebrows and looked at her incredulously. Suddenly she felt like a young Dwarf again. One who would forget even her socks if not reminded by him.

“Motherhood changes a person Nadad*.” Was the only explanation she brought forth.

“Speaking of parents,” She immediately went quiet and looked away from them both. “What are we to tell the Company when they ask after Nili’s father?”

Ori sighed. She might have the right to refuse answer to strangers, but to people close to her like the Company she could not deny. Luckily she had thought on that during their journey.

“We tell them the truth.” Both of them had been taking a drink of tea when she’d spoken. Nori immediately spit it out in a large spray. Dori however gulped it down and began coughing. When they’d both caught their breath she went on. “We tell them he was a Dwarf that I’d met in Ered Luin and he’d died before I even knew I was pregnant. It’s the truth, just not the direct truth.”

The three of them finished their tea in quiet.

When she went to sleep that night she dreamt that she and Fili were standing above the Front Gate. His hand was holding hers as they both looked out over the expansive landscape. Then he suddenly leaned over and kissed her tenderly. As he rested their foreheads against each other he rubbed their noses together. It was an affectionate gesture that he did often.

_‘I_ _dùzhibuh*_ , _welcome home.’_

When she woke to their son bouncing her bed she nearly forgot the words he’d whispered to her. it wasn’t until later when they sat eating breakfast with Dori that she remembered them.

Her stomach churned, Erebor had never been her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was sick of looking PaGiaM! don't worry im still working on it but i really needed a break. anyway i might continue this i might not. really depends if people like this if i do continue this it'll have to be after i've wrapped up growing a mountain. the lullabye she sings is a Yiddish lullabye called raisins and almonds.  
> the teen rating is mostly because of the part where she talks about the times she and Fili got freaky during the Quest.
> 
> \--Khuzdul Used--
> 
> Iglishmek- Hand language
> 
> Undoyith- Nephew (i saw khuzdul4u say it'd be good to use as nephew to another user so i used it)
> 
> Mimun- Little one, male form
> 
> Indad- Uncle
> 
> Amad- Mother
> 
> Kidhuzul khuzdîthuh- My dear/ precious child
> 
> Namadith- Younger sister
> 
> Nadad- Brother
> 
> Iduzhibuh- My diamond


End file.
